


Mistletoe Bros

by VeetVoojagig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pranksterism, i don't even know man, secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/pseuds/VeetVoojagig
Summary: For the Davekat Secret Santa on Discord.sixpenceandahalf: maybe a picture of dave+karkat under the mistletoe? ? im not picky, anything cheesy ill gush over lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixpenceandahalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixpenceandahalf/gifts).



> I can't draw, so you got a fic. But it's illustrated for you by my good friend DK!

Fuck yeah, this was the life. All his friends together in one place for Christmas, having a good time, sharing presents and traditions and everything was just awesome! John grinned, circling through the room with his cup of eggnog. Now, if only he’d had time to get here early to set up some sweet pranks… Ah, well. He’d do something soon when no one was expecting it!

He was mulling over possibilities when he heard a familiar shouty voice. His face lit up and he turned in that direction. Aw yeah Karkat. He hadn’t seen his shouty alien bro in forever, it felt like! And he would have to prank him good, too. He was so funny when he was mad! 

“What the fuck is this shit? I’d rather pour acid over my bulge than drink another sip of this putrid slop! Egg what? What the taintchafing hell is a nog and why are its eggs so all-consumingly inedible?”

John was sneaking in from the side towards the doorway where the troll had set up for his vintage-style rant fest when Dave appeared from behind the troll and said something John couldn’t hear. Then he stopped short, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. 

Dave was… wow. Right. Kissing Karkat. Like, for real. Arms around him, tipping him back movie style. And Karkat was clinging to his neck. It was… yeah, wow. 

He just stood and stared as Dave pulled back just slightly, grinning down at the troll still in his arms. Karkat’s face went from gray to bright red in less time than it took Casey to blow a bubble and pop it. Which was to say, very little time at all. Karkat drew in a sharp gasp, and then started shouting.

“What the sweet almighty globetickling fuck was that all about?” He struggled out of Dave’s arms, looking embarrassed but not completely unhappy about it. 

Dave pointed up at the doorframe. “Mistletoe, bro,” he said with a grin. “Christmas tradition. You gotta kiss anyone you find under the mistletoe. Lucky I found someone super cute, right?” 

Karkat was blushing again, and John saw him reach for Dave’s hand. Wow. Okay, so his bros were… well, more than bros? That was… weird, but cool. He guessed. 

Oh, fuck yes, he knew what to do about this. 

He had to detour back to another room to gather some things, but then he was pushing up between Karkat and Dave where they were (just) talking. He slammed a Santa hat down on Karkat’s head. “Merry Christmas!” he crowed happily. He wrapped his arms around the troll and grinned, then pulled back and subtly pointed at the Santa hat, winking at Dave. At the very back, right under the fluffy ball, was pinned a sprig of mistletoe. Dave looked blankly for a moment, then his lips parted in a wide grin. “Aww, Karks, you look adorable, keep that on,” he said, putting an arm around the troll’s shoulders. “Thanks, John. Really appreciate it, bro.” 

“No problem,” John answered with a grin and two thumbs up. “Merry Christmas, and I’m glad you’re having a good time. I’ll leave you alone now.” 

He sauntered off, pleased at a job well done. 

 


End file.
